My New Destiny
by TheRedWizzard
Summary: It's the second year of Beacon, and Jaune Arc has been in love with Pyrrha since the Dance. After finally (finally!) working up the courage, he confesses his feelings to the Mistralian fighter. She reciprocates and suggests they "make up for lost time..." Contains filth. Wholesome filth, but filth all the same. (9/2/19 RE-UPLOADED WITH MINOR DIALOGUE CHANGES)


**Author's Note:** It's baaaack! New and improved! Sorry about deleting it without a word, I just didn't feel satisfied with the end result and couldn't look at it anymore. My bad. Fortunately, it's back, and (hopefully) here to stay this time around! Finally, a special shout-out to user M.E. Grimm's story "Do You Believe In Second Chances?" from which, the inspiration to write this story was created.

Hopefully, whoever checks for plagiarism won't see it that way...

* * *

Jaune sat on the edge of his bed, staring at nothing, lost in his thoughts. He had spent the better part of the day soul-searching after almost a year of internal struggle, hoping for some answers to a burning question. Ever since the dance, feelings he never knew he had were beginning to worm their way out of his subconscious and into his life. He tried to ignore them, first because he thought they would go away on their own, then because he felt it was pointless to act on these feelings. But now, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, he had to accept the truth.

He had a massive, _massive_ crush on Pyrrha.

He sighed, feeling like he was the victim of a cruel prank; once again, he'd fallen for someone so far out of his league that the two of them might as well have been different species. He couldn't help it though! Pyrrha was so affectionate, powerful, passionate, and beautiful! Gods, she was so, so, so beautiful... her skin was so pristine, like alabaster, her eyes shone like liquid pools of emerald, and her hair, a fiery mane of pure vermillion flowed like ribbons in the wind. He lost count of how many times he was tempted to run his fingers through it to feel how soft it was.

He knew it would never work between them; she was an athlete, a hero. He was a loser who had to cheat his way into Beacon, so he kept his feelings locked away. It didn't take long for that plan to unravel, however. Pyrrha wasn't stupid; she could tell he was hiding something from her. But every time she probed, he deflected her questions, or in some instances, lied to her.

Lying to her always made him feel sick.

Pyrrha deserved better than that.

With that in mind, he resolved to tell her tonight how he felt about her. He knew his heart would be broken, but that was a small price to pay if it meant he didn't have to lie to her anymore. And besides, Pyrrha was the kindest person he knew; she'd do everything to let him down easy.

Not that it would make the incoming rejection any easier...

At that moment, the door opened, and Pyrrha stepped through. "Hello again!"

Jaune smiled at her. "Hi, Pyrrha!"

"Team RWBY invited us over for video games and a sleepover. Ren and Nora are already there. I just need to change into my sleepwear, and we can go." Pyrrha started to walk towards the closet.

"Oh, that's, um... a-actually, Pyrrha, can we... talk for a bit?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jaune. "Oh? Sure. Is everything alright?"

He swallowed. "Everything's fine. I'm just... thinking."

She sat next to him on the bed. "Thinking? About what?"

He took a deep breath. "Well... about you, mostly."

Pyrrha's face became tinged pink. "R-Really?"

Jaune's heart beat nervously beneath his chest. He knew he had to ease into his love confession by telling Pyrrha how much she meant to him, and even thought about what he wanted to say. But now that she was here next to him, he had no idea where to begin. So he began simply.

"Pyrrha, I can never thank you enough for training me. Without you, either I'd be a pile of limbs in the Emerald Forest, or someone would have eventually figured out that I forged my transcripts and have me kicked out. Gods, I don't think I could have handled that last one..."

Pyrrha smiled; she loved it when Jaune complimented her. "Well, I'm glad nobody was any the wiser. You deserve to be a huntsman, Jaune."

"Thanks. But... that's not why getting kicked out would have been so bad."

"Hm?"

"If I had to leave Beacon, then..." he swallowed again, "I wouldn't be with you."

The light pink on Pyrrha's face bloomed into a brilliant shade of red. Was he...? "J-Jaune?"

"I mean it! You're such an amazing person, Pyrrha, and I enjoy every second of our time together! Whenever you walk into a room, everything seems to be brighter. You're a celebrity, but you've never let that fame go to your head. You always give help to anyone who needs it, even if they never asked for it. You're smart, strong, kind, beautiful..."

That nearly set Pyrrha on fire. "Y-You think I'm beautiful? You never said..."

"I do! I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" he took her hands in his. "You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Pyrrha. I wouldn't even be half the huntsman, or ever half the person I am now if it weren't for you."

He took one last breath.

"I love you."

It was finally done. He finally told her how he felt. Jaune felt as if an anvil had been lifted off his chest; if he knew he would be this relieved by confessing, he'd have done it before the end of the first school year. Maybe the coming rejection wouldn't be so-

"I love you, too."

The world around Jaune disappeared. There was no room, there was no Beacon, there was no Vale, there was no nothing. Nothing... except her.

"W-What?" was Jaune's whisper, knowing Pyrrha would correct any confusion when she next spoke.

She didn't speak; she kissed him.

Jaune's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his heartbeat skyrocketing into a drum solo. He finally had his first kiss. He finally had his first kiss, and it was with an amazing person like Pyrrha! He rolled his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. Pyrrha moaned softly and shifted her body until she was sitting on his lap.

Her breasts softly pressed against his broad chest as she moved closer to deepen the kiss. Pyrrha's hands dug through his messy blonde hair as she gently ran her tongue over his lips, asking for an opening. He complied, and their tongues wrestled together softly, earning gentle moans from both. Jaune's hands traveled up her body until he held her face, leaning back until they fell into the bed, bouncing slightly as the springs resisted the impact.

They kicked their shoes off and swung their legs onto the mattress, hands wandering across the other's form. For several minutes, the only sounds were that of their shallow breathing, ecstatic moans, and desperate grappling of tongues. Jaune's fingers found the silky locks of her hair (it was indeed as soft as he imagined) and loosened her ponytail, letting her hair down. Jaune broke to kiss to get a better look at Pyrrha, realizing that he'd never actually seen her with her hair down before. His heart fluttered as he drank in the sight of Pyrrha's freed hair; a waterfall of scarlet that put the Forever Fall Forest to shame and stole his breath away.

Pyrrha beamed at him as if geyser of pure bliss had erupted from her heart and spread to her mind, body, and soul. She'd lost count just how many times she fantasized about Jaune confessing his feelings to her, and now it was finally happening. Though even her most vivid fantasies hadn't been close to as fantastic as this. Tears of joy pricked the edge of her vision as she caressed his face with her gloved hand.

"I always hoped that you would feel the same way about me..." Pyrrha kissed his cheek, "I wanted to be with you more than anything..." she whispered into his ear.

Jaune held her close to him, loving the feeling of her heart beating against his chest. "I wish I said something sooner," he whispered. "I was so afraid you'd reject me, I-"

"Never," another kiss on his cheek, "I would never reject your love."

Pyrrha's semblance activated, removing anything metal from her body and sending it clanging to the floor. Within seconds, Pyrrha was clad in only her corset, skirt, gloves, and stockings. With another wave, the straps of Jaune's armor undid themselves and slid off his body, joining Pyrrha's discarded armor. She pressed her lips against his a second time before leaving a trail of kisses along his cheek, chin, jawline, and finally to his neck. Feeling like a clever little minx, she let her teeth lightly graze his skin, making him moan.

"Pyrrha... Oh, gods, Pyrrha..." Jaune tilted his head back, giving her better access to his taut flesh. He became so lost in the light pleasure that he noticed just in time that his hands were grazing the hem of her skirt. And damned if he was going to go any further without her permission. "Ah… P-Pyrrha? How far do you want to go? Like, right now, I mean."

Pyrrha stopped the assault on his neck and locked eyes with him from above. "Jaune... I've been in love with you since we first started training together. So I'd very much like to, ahem, make up for lost time."

At any other time, Jaune would have mentally roundhoused himself for failing to realize how Pyrrha felt about him for this long. However, his mind was preoccupied both by Pyrrha's suggestion to "make up for lost time," and how Pyrrha's fingers were slowly sliding up his hoodie...

"Is that what you want, Jaune?" Although she hoped he'd say yes, Pyrrha was willing to wait if Jaune wasn't ready.

Jaune nodded quickly. "It is. I just, I mean, I've never... y'know."

"Oh. Is... is this your first time?" He nodded wordlessly. "Mine too."

"Also, um, I don't have any condoms on me."

Pyrrha gave one of those gentle smiles that never failed to melt Jaune's heart. "It's okay, don't worry about protection. It's a safe day for me, and I took my pills this morning."

She gave his lips a chaste kiss. "There's nothing left in all of Remnant to stop me from showing just how much I love you."

Pyrrha gave him another kiss that was anything but chaste. She sucked Jaune's tongue and slid her hand under his shirt, fingertips grazing his soft skin. Listening to him moaning under her and feeling his bare chest against her palm gratified Pyrrha like nothing else. She broke the kiss and resumed lifting up his hoodie, eager to see how her training had affected his body. Jaune stopped her, suddenly remembering something important.

"Um, before we, ah, continue, we should text Ren and Nora, tell them we can't make it."

Pyrrha blushed. "Oh! Right. I'll text Nora, you text Ren."

The scrolls were pulled out and messages telling their friends that they wouldn't be there were sent. Pyrrha and Jaune picked up where they left off, kissing passionately with nothing left to distract them from showing each other the extent of their love. The closest they got to an interruption in their lovemaking was the sound of Nora's voice from Team RWBY's room.

**"THEY'RE DOING THE THIIIIING!"**

They both chose to believe she was talking about something happening in a video game.

Jaune's shirt, gloves, and whatever else fell to the floor, leaving him bare-chested, an entire school year training under a four-time tournament champion had brought him from "_noodle-Jaune_" to "_beefcake-Jaune_." No small amount of mass had been added to his biceps and chest, Pyrrha noted as she licked her lips in anticipation. She traced a finger across his rock-solid abs and sternum, Jaune panting in delight at the delicate touch of Pyrrha's fingers. Pyrrha herself felt a smoldering warmth in her abdomen; the fact that it was her training that made Jaune so chiseled was a surprising turn-on. She let her hands travel lower, across his pectorals, slide down his abdomen, and gently brush something _else_ that was rock-solid.

Jaune practically whimpered as Pyrrha began to stroke his shaft, her movements slow as not to hurt him, but firm enough to give him pleasure. She leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his bare chest, followed by a gentle lick on his pecs. She unbuckled his belt and slowly slid his pants down and off. Jaune blushed bright crimson, clad in only his boxers with a beautiful woman straddling his hips, it was so much like many of his dreams that it was almost scary. It wasn't a perfect comparison, however, as it was initially Weiss who would ride him in his own bed.

For all his lack of common sense, Jaune wasn't even close to stupid enough to articulate that thought.

Jaune moved his shaking hands down Pyrrha's firm back, stopping at her waist. "Um, Pyr?"

Pyrrha locked eyes with him, she knew what he wanted. She smiled and gave a small nod of her head, giving Jaune her permission. Jaune's face, already very warm, became an inferno once he removed her skirt, her bright red panties in full view. For her part, Pyrrha wasn't nearly as bashful as she thought she would be, just the opposite; she felt a surge of confidence wash over her. After imagining all the things she wanted to do with Jaune while under the cascade of a warm shower, she could finally do it in real life. She caressed Jaune's face and brushed her thumb across his cheek, she moved her hand lower until she brushed her fingertips across his sternum.

"Could..." Pyrrha began, perhaps she was a _little_ nervous, "could you... possibly... help take my corset off?"

Jaune gently sat up and got to eye-level with Pyrrha, he kissed her lips and dipped his tongue into her mouth. She gripped the back of his head and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands found the knot and managed to untie it after a few tries. He slowly loosened the tight strings until the corset's hold on her breasts began to relax. Finally, he placed his hands on her sides and lifted her corset off, discarding it with the rest of their clothes.

Due to the corset's tight fit, Pyrrha never needed to wear a bra with it, though Jaune didn't get a chance to see Pyrrha's breasts before she reconnected their lips. Her hold on him deepened as they pressed their bare chests together, shivering with delight from the skin-on-skin contact. Jaune peppered her neck with kisses and brushed his fingertips along her bare skin. Pyrrha instinctively rubbed her pelvis against the bulge in Jaune's boxers, making them both jump a little at the wave of pleasure it created. Pyrrha continued to grind her hips against him, earning satisfied moans from her partner.

She giggled. "Does this feel good, Jaune?"

Jaune sighed in delight. "It's perfect, Pyrrha."

That response earned him a peck on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "But, ah, I think I've been having most of the fun here..."

"Hm?"

Pyrrha reconnected their lips, nibbling gently on his lower lip. As much as he was enjoying herself, she hadn't failed to notice that Jaune's hands had frozen in place at holding her by the waist, too shy to do anything more than to keep the kiss going. Eager to coax him into trying something new, she ran her hands down his sides until it came to where his were paused, enclosing them with hers to bring them back up as they broke for air again.

"I meant that you haven't really..." she fumbled for the right word, "explored my body."

Jaune understood. "Oh, that. Well, it's embarrassing, but I, um, don't... really know what to do." Jaune felt incredibly stupid when he said it, but it was true. His only experience in sex came from countless hours of watching pornography on his scroll, and the first day of sex ed had made it clear that such media made for truly awful guides on pleasures of the flesh. So what now? Was he supposed to grab her butt? Her chest? Was there another option he wasn't seeing?

Pyrrha tilted his head up to lock eyes with him, and Jaune was rewarded with two liquid pools of emerald, staring warmly at him. "It's okay, Jaune," she whispered, "it's my first time, too, remember? Just follow my lead." She pulled his hand up, letting his fingertips graze her flat stomach.

"Relax, and enjoy yourself."

As she finished, she placed his open palm over her generous chest. Jaune went rigid, his mind just barely able to fully appreciate that this was the first time he had been given access to a woman's breasts like this. He unconsciously flexed his fingers into the soft mounds of flesh that they were holding on to as she let go.

Pyrrha gasped softly as she felt his fingers dig into her plush chest, the pink flush on her face deepening as her nipples started to become hard under his touch. Getting over his initial shock, Jaune's caresses became softer and a bit quicker, his anxiety giving way to curiosity. A sexy little shiver ran down Pyrrha's spine as she felt his fingers fan out, sweeping over the ample swells of her chest; he wanted a blueprint of her beautiful body firmly cemented in his mind, from the warmth radiating off of her fair skin, to the stiffness of her perky pink nipples as they rose slowly in the middle.

"Pyrrha, your skin is so soft," he breathed.

Pyrrha squeaked. "Oh, Jaune, I- ah!"

Pyrrha was far too distracted to see it, but a pirate grin raked across Jaune's lips. Using a combat technique Pyrrha had taught him, he flipped her onto her back and pinned her down to the mattress by her wrists. He drank in the sight he never once dreamed of coming true, Pyrrha Nikos clad in only her black stockings, gloves, and red panties, underneath his body in his own bed. He finally saw her breasts now; perfectly round and soft with her light pink nipples pert at full attention. Her hair splayed out in a fan of crimson over the bed, and her eyes shone with all the green of the Emerald Forest, Jaune couldn't help but notice that she looked almost like a pin-up model with the way she was positioned. Her legs gently brushed his hips as she wrapped them around his waist, locking them at the ankles with a smile that made him fall in love with her all over again.

If he lived for a hundred more years, Jaune would never understand how he was the first to truly earn the love such an amazing woman like Pyrrha, be it romantically or sexually. He knew she hated to be placed on a pedestal, so far removed from other people, but he couldn't help but think of her as a goddess. A specimen of pure, undiluted beauty that he wanted to give all of his love to for the rest of his life. Their eyes met, he saw her smile glow with the light of a thousand stars, and all he wanted in that one perfect moment was her...

"You're so beautiful, Pyrrha..." he kissed her lips, "so, so, so beautiful," he punctuated each word with a kiss on her body that traveled lower until he reached her breasts.

He pressed his face into the valley of her chest, planting gentle kisses on her silky smooth skin. Pyrrha's gasp and subsequent mewls of pleasure were like music to Jaune. He moved his lips to her left nipple and sucked it gingerly, taking his time to allow himself to enjoy the taste of her bare skin. He ran a hand over her right breast and began to caress it again, loving how soft it felt against his palm.

Pyrrha writhed in ecstasy under his touch, she never thought she could feel this good. Not merely sexual pleasure, (though there was plenty of that) but a sense of pure bliss as well. Her celebrity status had never actually made her _feel_ like someone special, just isolated and ever-so-slightly miserable. But when Jaune's kisses moved to her flat stomach, she felt like a queen, like a goddess. For the first time in her life, Pyrrha felt well and truly, truly loved, and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

Jaune slipped his fingers through the cuff of Pyrrha's stocking and began to pull it down slowly. She breathed out a sigh of pleasure as she felt his hands slowly run down her long leg and remove her left stocking. Jaune swallowed to quench his dry throat at the sensation of Pyrrha's lithe, bare legs. He had always been a leg man; his old crush on Weiss had been in no small part due to her toned, shapely legs. Pyrrha's legs were far better, he concluded as he removed the other stocking.

He ran his palms up and down her long, smooth legs, relishing the feel of her silky smooth skin. He leaned in and kissed her left calf, gently dragging his tongue along her leg. He moved up to her inner thigh, pressing his lips into the tender, alabaster flesh. He let his teeth graze her skin, intent on giving her several hickeys and paying her back for the assault on his neck from earlier. His lips moved even further, brushing the spot between thigh and panty.

Pyrrha bit her knuckle. _'So close...'_

Jaune hooked his index finger through the waistband of her panties. Slowly, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird, he pulled them down her legs until the glistening folds of her womanhood were exposed; the fact that her underwear seemed to stick ever so slightly sent a small wave of pride through him. Pyrrha's face went bright red as if Jaune's gaze was a tangible thing, stimulating her from afar. He swallowed again and moved his face closer to her mounds. He wrapped his lips around her warmth with a kiss and probed his tongue into her depths.

Her gloved hands flew to the back of his head as Jaune closed his eyes and relished her taste. "Oh, Jaune! Oh, Gods, Jaune!" she shouted before intelligent speech abandoned her. She clutched his hair and pressed him into her, desperate for Jaune's touch. She wrapped her legs around his neck, making it impossible for him to move away.

Which was fine by him; Pyrrha's womanhood was delicious.

Jaune gripped her hips for leverage as he lapped at her wet, sensitive folds. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm, lapping away at the small nub he found with heated passion. Pyrrha's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the room, heedless of the idea that someone might hear them. Whether it was the work of his energetic tongue or the fact that they were together, sharing such an intimate moment, Pyrrha's voice cried out in one last arousal-filled din as her orgasm set off fireworks along her body. Her toes curled and her body spasmed as Jaune drank her flowing nectar; not a drop landed on the sheets, only in his mouth.

Pyrrha's head lolled back on the pillow as she tried to control her breathing. "Jaune..." she whispered, "that was so wonderful..." Jaune lifted his head and planted kisses up her body until he reached her lips. If Pyrrha was uncomfortable from tasting her own liquids on Jaune's lips, she gave no sign.

Jaune broke the kiss, hovering over her angelic face. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Hmm, thanks. I think I'm still having more fun than you, though," she said, her eyes darting to the lump in his underwear.

It took a moment, but Jaune understood what she meant. "Oh. O-Oh! Um, well, I didn't want to presume. A-And I wanted to take care of your needs first."

Pyrrha giggled. "Such a gentleman." She removed her gloves, every inch of her skin was now exposed. Her right hand traced circles over his sternum, a mischievous grin on her face. "I think such chivalry deserves to be rewarded..." and her hand began to move south.

Once again, Pyrrha gently stroked Jaune's shaft, moving her thumb and index finger up and down its length. His arms wobbled from the intense pleasure of Pyrrha's touch. "Pyrrha..." he breathed out, before gasping sharply; Pyrrha's hands slipped under the elastic waistband of his boxers and began working his erection directly. She bit her lip at seeing the slight jerk of his hips that came as she stroked his member, loving this newfound power over him. She craned her neck up and planted a teasing kiss on his pectorals, following up with a gentle lick.

She briefly stopped her ministrations and began sliding his underwear off his hips, and Jaune's face became unbearably hot. "Um," he began, "I don't know if I'm... 'big enough,' or whatever..." His boxers fell to his ankles, "b-b-but, I'll try t-to, y'know, do my best?"

Pyrrha was most likely the literal last woman in all of Remnant qualified to compare men's sizes, but she still felt of rush of anticipation when she saw her boyfriend's length for the first time. "Well, at the very least, it's going to be much more intense than my fingers."

"Well, I- wait, what?"

"I said-" Pyrrha stopped short, and in an instant, her face went an even more vibrant shade of red than her hair. She covered her face with her hands and turned on her side in embarrassment, hoping to the gods that she did not just admit that she _masturbated on a regular basis_. Her humiliation did not improve with Jaune snorting to hold his giggles in.

"Jaune!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry!" he chuckled, "I don't mean to laugh, it's just..." he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, "you're so cute when you're embarrassed." He finished with several kisses on her neck.

Pyrrha puffed her cheeks in faux-irritation. "Jaune..." That just made Jaune laugh more, and Pyrrha kissed his chest. "Now then," she purred, "where were we?"

Jaune felt a shiver of anticipation. "Um, would it help if I got off the bed and stood up? Um, y'know," he added quickly, "if… if that's what you wanna do. No pressure or... anything."

Pyrrha smiled, "it would help a little, thank you." Jaune nodded and got up, stretching his arms. Once Pyrrha got up, Jaune grabbed his pillow and placed it on the floor at his feet.

"So you don't have to kneel on the hard floor," he said. It was such a simple gesture, yet it made Pyrrha's heart swell to know that she always came first in his mind. She knelt at his feet and took his member in her hand once again. She felt a little nervous doing this; she had never performed oral sex before. Regardless, she was determined to make him feel as good as she did when he was servicing her.

_'How hard could it be?'_ she asked herself, oblivious to her own double entendre. She gave just a few more gentle strokes before deciding it was time to use something other than her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened wide and took him into her mouth.

As she had done with him, Jaune's hands instantly flew to her head as she closed her eyes and focused on his taste. He felt hot and firm in her mouth, hotter and firmer than she had anticipated. Still, she moved with the utmost caution, careful to keep her teeth away from his sensitive skin as she sucked his twitching length.

"Oh, my God, Pyrrha..." groaned Jaune. He couldn't put words to just how amazing the sensation of Pyrrha's mouth felt around his member, what it felt like to have her lips and her tongue press against his shaft. He began to buck his hips into her mouth in time with her head bobbing. She was so beautiful, so selfless in her love, so eager to make him feel good. Other men would fantasize about this, placing themselves as the object of her affections for this or lewder scenarios, but Pyrrha was performing such a sexual act for no other reason than because... she loved him.

His thrusts into the accepting cavern of her mouth became more erratic. His grip on her hair became tighter as his breathing became more and more shallow. She knew it before he even said it.

"Pyrrha, I'm... I'm coming!"

Pyrrha was planning on talking dirty to Jaune right before the point of climax; however, the grip he had on her was strong enough to frustrate those plans. Instead, she contented herself to slide her mouth further down Jaune's length than she had before, the delicate sensation sending him over the edge in a climax that had taken minimal coaxing. With a growl like an animal through his clenched teeth, a flood of semen surged forth into Pyrrha's warm mouth. She sucked and swallowed every last drop of his hot, sticky fluids, relishing the taste before swallowing his cum. She kept her head in place as his load filled into her mouth, his thrusts weakening as the jet streams of his orgasm eased into a gentle trickle.

Pyrrha removed her lips from Jaune's shaft with a wet, slurp. A thin rope of sperm connected from her mouth to his faltering manhood. Jaune's legs gave out, and he collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. Pyrrha climbed on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He responded by gently swinging his legs and hers on the bed before holding her naked form by her waist.

"Pyrrha..." he breathed, "that... that was amazing."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, "not just for the compliment, but for all of this as well. It's been truly wonderful."

Jaune planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad I was able to make you happy."

"You're still able, though," she giggled. "Remember, we're not quite finished yet."

Jaune smiled and held her in his arms, planting soft kisses on her face. His lips found hers, and his kiss became a thousand times more passionate. They rolled until he was on top of her, sapphire orbs gazing into emerald.

"Are you ready, Pyrrha?"

She smiled and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "I'm ready, Jaune. Make me yours."

Jaune lifted her hand and kissed the knuckle softly. "You're already mine, though."

"Then take me because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Jaune couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do.

He took his member in his hand, aligning it with Pyrrha's well-lubricated womanhood. The tip parted her glistening folds ever-so-slightly, her hands gripped the back of his head and neck. As Jaune swallowed in anticipation, he leaned down and gave her ear lobe a gentle nibble. "I love you..." he whispered and slowly entered her.

He expected heat, he expected wetness, he expected tightness. But he didn't expect all three in such intensity. Pyrrha threw her head back in a low, throaty, orgasmic howl between a moan and a scream. The sound spurred Jaune on, and he growled as he forced himself deeper into Pyrrha's depths.

Suddenly, Jaune felt the tip nudge against a thin, rubbery barrier and immediately stopped to catch his breath. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave Pyrrha's ear lobe another playful nibble. "Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha's eyes were heavy and half-lidded. Their gazes met, Jaune pinned Pyrrha's hands to the mattress beside her head, lacing his fingers between hers. She giggled and gave a slight nod of her head, silently giving him permission to continue.

He half-laughed, half-sighed, then kissed her neck while he reared back and thrust into her. Pyrrha gave a strained cry as Jaune went passed her barrier, then buried her head in the crook of his neck and whimpered through her grit teeth. Nothing had ever been so deep inside her before, and she clutched Jaune like a life-preserver as she continued to whimper.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's voice was full of concern, "are you okay?" He accidentally shifted as he asked, causing another cry of pain from the red-haired beauty.

"Don't... move...!," she panted. Despite a low and primal voice whispering to Jaune to ravish her, he forced himself to stay perfectly still for Pyrrha's sake. He gently peppered her with loving kisses from her neck all the way to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha," he whispered after what seemed like an eternity. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's okay, Jaune," she whispered, "it doesn't hurt anymore... keep going."

Jaune kissed her lips long and firm, then eased himself into her. He could feel himself bottom out inside her and began to withdraw. He pulled out until only the head of his erection was still inside her womanhood, then reared back to thrust into her again, soft enough not to hurt her, yet hard enough to elicit a satisfied gasp from Pyrrha's lips.

"Jaune..." breathed Pyrrha. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist. "You feel so wonderful inside of me..."

Jaune's thrusts gradually increased in both speed and force. He placed his hands on her hips for leverage and lapped, sucked, and nibbled on her ear. "Pyrrha..." he groaned, "you're so tight... it feels amazing."

"Oh! Oh, Jaune! A-Ah!" cried Pyrrha. A particularly powerful thrust sent her head back as she howled in ecstasy. "Don't stop, Jaune... please don't stop!"

Jaune was slamming into her now, the wet slap of their hips fueled his lust, her loving cries spurring his movements and love for her. As Pyrrha caressed his hair in warm, loving circles, he placed his hands on her both her cheeks, cradling her face. This was it. They were so close, so amazingly, tantalizingly, _agonizingly_ close. As he felt his sensitive balls churn and ready inside of her, he knew he had to tell her one thing. "I love you, Pyrrha! I love you so much!"

Pyrrha pressed her lips to his again and again and again, peppering him with blissful, amazing kisses. "I love you too, Jaune! I love you! I'm so close, Jaune! I'm... I'm...!"

_"P-Pyrrha!"_

_"Jaaaaauneeeee!"_

The floodgates opened, and their long-awaited orgasms hit with the full force of a hurricane, perfectly accompanied by the stereophonic moaning of the two lovers. Jaune's fat, white semen surged in powerful jets into her womb. Pyrrha's nails dug into the solid muscles of Jaune's bare back until the tiniest pinpricks of blood began to emerge. Jaune, for his part, was far too distracted to care about the pain, minor though it was. At last, the final deluge of Jaune's climax receded as he rolled to his left and collapsed on the mattress, pulling out of Pyrrha.

Both of them panted heavily, desperate to catch their breaths. Pyrrha recovered first, brushing her hand against Jaune's cheek. "Jaune..."

The angelic notes of Pyrrha's voice roused Jaune from his daze, and he turned his head to the woman he loved. "Pyrrha..."

"I'm so glad I got to be your first time..."

Jaune chuckled softly. "I feel the exact same way..."

She shifted and rested her head on his chest, listening to the powerful, healthy, hum of his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her and planted lazy kisses into her hair, taking her hand in his. For several minutes, they enjoyed the warmth of each other's body, time standing still just for them.

"Jaune?" asked Pyrrha after a time. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune blinked his eyes open, that was an odd question. "I dunno, I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of some predetermined fate that you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

Jaune gave a slight nod. "Okay... uh yeah, I can see that, sure."

"For as long as I can remember, I was convinced my destiny was to be a huntress, a symbol. Someone that did everything, even sacrificing my own happiness forever, to ensure that everyone under my protection stayed safe." Pyrrha tilted her head to stare into Jaune's sapphire eyes. "But then, I met you, and everything changed..."

"Pyrrha?"

A gentle smile rested on her face. "As I got to know you, time seemed to disappear, as did the goals I set for myself. I started to think that I could have a friend, for the first time in a long time. You put so much faith in me to train you to become a huntsman, you would always speak so earnestly to me like I wasn't a celebrity. And I began to hope that you would fall in love with me, as I had fallen for you..."

"I felt trapped as a renowned tournament fighter," she continued, "nobody in Remnant wanted to see me for me. Nobody... until you came along. This isn't a passing fling or a temporary infatuation." At last, tears of joy fell freely, down her cheeks to be absorbed by the mattress.

"This... this my new destiny, to be in love with you until the end of time."

Now it was Jaune's turn to weep with joy. He held Pyrrha in a tight embrace, kissing her wherever he could; her lips, her cheek, her heart. Anywhere he could give her love. "I love you so much, Pyrrha. Gods, I love you so, so much..."

Pyrrha gave one last, final tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Jaune... I will always love you, even beyond death..."

They held each other in a loving embrace, cuddling with whatever energy they had left. Both of them felt the urge to make love a second time that night, to do all the things their words could not. However, both of them were exhausted after losing their virginity, and sleep called out to them like a siren's song to a weary sailor. Besides, they had each other, no force in the universe would separate them, and so, there was no need to rush.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
